My Fallen Angel Supernatural fan fiction
by Bursting-Time-Songs
Summary: He helped Dean and Sam save her. He thought he would never fall in love with a human until he meets Kendall and all of that changes.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_**As I was walking home I noticed three strange men sitting and talking in a 67 impala. Even though he was sitting down I could tell one of them was really tall but the other guy was harder to read, but as for the third one all i could tell was he was used to their arguments. I stopped myself from staring at them and I continued on my way towards home. As soon as I took a step onto my lawn the wind suddenly picked up. As i was trying to find my keys I heard a crash from inside my house. **_

_**"What now?" I muttered under my breath and I managed to find the right key. When I walked into my house I noticed that there was a struggle. Wallpaper was torn and books were on the floor. "Mom!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen "Dad!" I didn't see anyone but I heard something. Floorboards were creaking upstairs. Then there was a Scream. "Mom!" I grabbed a butcher's knife and I slowly walked upstairs. Walking into my Parent's room I saw my Mother on the floor all ripped up with blood everywhere.**_

_** "Mom!" That word was yelled as I ran to her side. Tears instantly ran down my cheeks. There was a deep growling coming from another room. The tears stopped and I picked up the knife again and slowly got up. Another scream was heard and it was the scream of my Father. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. The screaming stopped and sooner than I knew it something was on top of me about to rip me to shreds. Suddenly the front door busted open and three people came rushing in and up the stairs. **_

_**"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled just as the thing had scratched me on my cheek. The thing had gotten off of me and ran off somewhere into my house. "Cas get her and take her outside and wait" **_

_**Said a less familiar voice. All of a sudden the knife dropped from my hand and I was lifted up. I stared up at who was carrying me and i couldn't see much because my vision was blurry but I thought I had saw the shadow of wings on the wall. After being placed on the ground outside my vision was no longer Blurry and I got a good look at my rescuer. "Hello there i'm Castiel." **_

_**"Um,Hello i'm Kendall " He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Kendall " I sighed then I remember what had happened and the tears came back. "What's wrong?" Castiel had asked. **_

_**"My parents just died!" I snapped then I apologized "Sorry Castiel i'm just pretty shaken up right now." "I understand." Then Castiel put an arm around me as a gesture to comfort me. A few minutes later Castiel Removed his arm as his Friends came over. **_

_**"Umm hello..." The tall one said. "Kendall " Castiel remarked. "So Emma tell us before this happened was there any weird signs or anything unusual in the neighborhood?" Said the tall one gain. It took me a few seconds to reply but I finally managed to. **_

_**"Umm, no just some wolves in the forest nearby but I didn't think anything of them I just ignore them basically." **_

_**"Well Emma if you notice anything strange just umm call this number I guess" The tall one said handing me a slip of paper. "Thanks." We talked for a few more minutes and then they were about to leave but I managed to stop Castiel. **_

_**"Hey Castiel!" I ran up to him. He looked towards me. **_

_**"Thanks for comforting me, it means a lot." He just Smiled and waved then got into the Impala with the other 2 and I watched them as they drove out of view and somehow I knew I was going to see them Again. **_

_**{End of part one} **_

_**Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **_

_**{Special thanks to Wings Of Dean for helping me write this first chapter and come up with Emma's name} **_

_**{Please review and fav and part 2 will be up soon}**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_**It had been a few days since I had seen them.**_

_**But I still felt like I was going to see them again.**_

_**As I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and when I looked up there it was,the car that I had been wanting to see, a 1967 Chevrolet impala.**_

_**My face instantly lit up and I started to look around for them.**_

_**When I was walking around searching I could smell Pine,Leather and Metal coming from the forest.**_

_**Somehow I knew they were in there.**_

_**After walking around In the forest for a while I had found deep in the forest an abandoned cabin.**_

_**I made sure my phone was turned on and I walked inside.**_

_**Inside there it was a disaster.**_

_**Glass was all over the floor and the smell from the kitchen was foul.**_

_**I thought I heard the sound of children giggling and laughing upstairs.**_

_**I carefully walked through the ruckus and I stopped when I saw a scrap of newspaper on the counter.**_

_**The date said 1912.**_

_**Before I could look at the two photographs somebody started to play the piano.**_

_**I decided to exit the house and when I did I got my phone out and decided to call the tall one.**_

_**It took a couple of rings but he picked up.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey it's Kendall ."**_

_**"Oh um,hey what's wrong?."**_

_**I glanced back at the cabin and saw two little girls looking at me through a second floor window.**_

_**"Well, I sort of explored this abandoned cabin in the forest near my house and I think it's haunted."**_

_**"Wait is it next to a park?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"How far away is it from your house?"**_

_**"Like two blocks more or less."**_

_**"Kendall **__**how far are you from it?"**_

_**"Maybe like a foot or two away."**_

_**The tall one didn't reply for a few moments.**_

_**"Kendall don't go in that house again,just wait right where you are."**_

_**Suddenly i felt something cold being pressed against my head.**_

_**I looked all around me but nothing was there.**_

_**"Hey Kendall you still there?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Suddenly I felt something sharp like a knife being stabbed into one of my arms a few times.**_

_**I fell to the ground in pain with one hand against the wound.**_

_**Then while I was down in pain The knife was stabbed into my right leg.**_

_**Then Darkness took over after I screamed.**_

_**When I woke up I found myself tied to a chair.**_

_**"Serves you right to trespass" Said something.**_

_**Then I heard the sound of a knife being sharpened.**_

_**"As for your friends, I sent them on a slight detour,but that will give me enough time."**_

_**"To what?" I yelled.**_

_**Suddenly a figure appeared before me and showed me their fangs.**_

_**"I think you know exactly what's going to happen Emma."**_

_**They started to close in on my neck with their fangs drawing ever closer to it.**_

_**I was ready to scream.**_

_**A few seconds before they dug in they were thrown off of me.**_

_**I opened my eyes and I saw Castiel untying me from the chair.**_

_**After he untied me and I managed to stand up I gave him a quick Hug because I was glad to see him.**_

_**Then I saw his friends cut off the head of my captor.**_

_**Castiel released me from the hug.**_

_**While he and his friends were talking I decided to slip outside and walk around some more in the forest.**_

_**Castiel and his friends walked out of the Cabin and I guessed they were heading towards the Impala.**_

_**As I was about to head home from the park Cas and his friends stopped me.**_

_**"Kendall are you ok?" the tall one asked.**_

_**"I got stabbed in my arm and in my leg,do you think im okay?" I asked "By the way what's your name?."**_

_**"Sam and this is My Brother Dean." He said gesturing to the guy next to him.**_

_**Dean just waved.**_

_**Sam and Dean got into the Impala and Castiel was still by my side.**_

_**I turned to him.**_

_**"Emma, are you going to be okay?" He asked politely.**_

_**I smiled and said "Yeah,thanks for asking Castiel."**_

_**"What were you doing in that forest?."**_

_**"I saw the Impala and I put two and two together and I wandered into the forest following you."**_

_**He smiled slightly then he gave me a slight wave then he got into the Impala with Sam and Dean.**_

_**When they Drove away I noticed that they had dropped a knife.**_

_**So I picked it up and headed**_** home.**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this part :D Chapter 2 part one will be up next weekend, By the way guys i'm sorry i' haven't been posting very much I've been really busy but I will try to post one chapter of each of my fan fictions each weekend.

Please Review and favorite.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

_(Dean's P.O.V)_

_"Dean?" Sam asked._

_"What I remarked?"_

_"Do you think that something is going on between Cass and Kendall?"_

_"What makes you say that Sam?"_

_He sighed then said "I don't know,Kendall just gives off the vibe that she likes Cass."_

_After pulling into the parking lot of a diner I replied "Can Angels even fall in love with humans?"_

_"I don't know maybe?"_

_"Go get me some pie would you?"_

_He sighed once again then got out of the Impala._

_Finally getting the Chance I turned up the music._

_I then noticed Cass and Kendall when I glanced to my right for a moment._

_(Kendall's P.O.V)_

_"How's your leg?" Castiel questioned._

_"It's getting better."_

_He Nodded._

_For a few moments everything was silent._

_I scooted closer to Cas on the bench._

_"Castiel?"_

_He turned towards me._

_"How long are these monsters going to chase me?"_

_He could tell I was scared so he grabbed my hands._

_"Sam and Dean are working on that."_

_"You probably need to get back to them then?"_

_"No I think i'll stay."_

_For the next hour or so we talked about our lives._

_"So your rebelling against Heaven?"_

_He nodded again._

_"I believe you."_

_"Not many people do."_

_I laughed then said to reassure him "Maybe the others are not as open minded as I happen to be."_

_I smiled at him and then he smiled at me._

_"So Kendall tell me more about yourself."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_While I was Talking I noticed the way Castiel was looking at me._

_I tried a little bit not to make eye contact with him to much or else it might give something away._

_Just then he left after we said our goodbyes._

_And then I realized something._

_That I liked Castiel._

_No,that I have a crush on him._

_And it's true._

**_A/N:{Hey sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be shorter,and by the way guys do you have any suggestions on what kind of monsters they encounter in the future?}_**

**_A/N/2:{I hope you all liked this chapter and r waiting and wondering what will happen in the next one}_**


End file.
